Broken Blossoms
by verycherrybaby
Summary: as a child Sakura was abused.Then she decides to runaway taking her best friend Ino with her.along the way they will run into many people who will join them on their journey! Good Story,Bad Summary.
1. 1 Hurt

I do not own Naruto although I wish I did I'd show alot more of everyones past.Except Sasuke's maybe we see enough of his.

Broken Blossom

"Owe," came a small voice," that must've really hurt." Ino Yamanaka sat there with me one night at the park.

" It did Ino and it's been getting worse," a few tears fell slowly from my eyes and down my cheeks. " He just won't stop."

She just looked at me and wiped away my tears. I flinched from the pain it caused. " Sakura," she said sympathetically," I think something needs to be done."

"What am I supposed to do Ino my mom is on another mission and he's my dad I'm helpless." I put my head in my hands and a good cry while I could because when I got home there would be no crying what-so-ever.

All Ino knew to do was pat my back and tell me everything was going to be okay. Even though we all know it wouldn't be.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Later that night I went home avoiding my dad on my mind. Hoping that I wouldn't run into him, hoping that he was out or something. I opened the front door only to bump into something hard and stiff, but also quite warm. I looked up," Hi daddy," I said sheepishly.

"Hello Sakura and where have you been today?"

I just stared at him afraid to answer I felt as if a giant lump had formed in my throat and every minute I spent looking at him it grew bigger.

"Nowhere, I was just at the playground with Ino," he looked at me in that way he always did when he was about to start again. A few minutes passed and finally the first blow came, it came straight across my face and sent me hurdling to the ground. More and more blows came at me until finally I lay on the floor finding it hard to breathe. He looked down at me triumphantly like he had just done something bad for the better of things then walked out closing the door behind him.

Time passed slowly as I crawled up the stairs. My body aching all over I was ready for this to end. And I was ready to get out of it now.


	2. 2 Runaways

**Again I do not own Naruto.Although I wish I did.**

_** Broken Blossom**_

A few days later my dad went out and took the oppotunity. I made a rampage through my room looking for a small bag to carry a few supplies.Once found I threw a couple changes of clothes.a water bottle, and some food. And right before I took a step out of the door a grabbed what money I could find in my parents' room.

Running as fast as my legs would carry me I went to Ino's house.I pounded the door as hard as I could until someone (Ino's mom) answered."Why?! Hello Sakura do you need something.

"Yes ma'm.Is Ino home?"

"Yes she is. She upstairs in her room!"

'_Great_' I thought to myself '_just what i need more stairs._' " Thank you Mrs. Yamanaka." I went to the base of the staircase and looked up. Slowly I made my way up and to Ino's room. I quietly knocked on the door and opened it. "Ino," I said waiting for an answer.

"Sakura is that you," she asked. It sounded as if she had been crying.

"Yeah Ino It's me."

She parted the door a little more and looked at me. She then proceeded to grab my arm right were a bruise was and pull me into her room. "Sakura," she said," what are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that I'm running away." I paused for a moment to look at her shocked expression. "That way you won't have to worry as much."She looked at the ground in a disbeleiving way shaking her head.

"Ino," she looked up at me," you can't tell any one."

" I won't have a chance to tell anyone."

"What?!"

"I'm coming with you." I just stared at her taking it into consideration then trying to stop myself.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes just wait and let me get my things together."I nodded and sat onher bed while she packed a few things."I'm ready."

With that we grabbed our things put them in a pile and waited 'till night fall.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

As soon as the peak of darkness hit the sky we descended the stairs and began on our journey. We got past the gaurds easily.How? We may never know.But as soon as we got out of the village and got not even a mile away Ino's eyes began to droop and we decided to continue in the morning.

I stayed awake while Ino slept snuggled under one of the blankets I had grabbed.I gazed up at the stars wondering how far I would actually have to go to get away for good.For awhile I just lay there thinking to myself about many things then I heard a rustle of leaves and a small "Ouch!" Cautiously I parted the bushes to find two young girls about my age and four boys also around my age.I studied all six of them if only for a moment when I noticed one of the girls was bleeding.

I reached toward her to help her up so I could take her to where Ino and I were staying to bandage it but she pulled away and grabbed the arm of one whom i'm geussing was her sister or cousin.I looked at her with my most gentle expression and held out my hand to her." Don't worry I don't want to hurt you I just want to help by wrapping up your arm."

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Two bloodied hands and one loud scream later the wound was wrapped securely in a bandage."Thank you," she said.

"No problem,"I looked at her and gave her a small smile wanting her to feel at least a little better.I stuck out my hand for her to shake it and said,"My name's Sakura...Sakura Haruno.Whats yours?"

She looked up at me a small blush on her cheeks."Are you okay you look like your..."

I was interupted by one of the boys (I would later find out.)The one who I said earlier looked like her sister.Yeah big mistake I was_ way way way _off.She's fine she's just extremely shy.

"Oh so do you know everyone here."

"Yes."He gave me a funny look then asked,"Would you like me introduce us all?" I just nodded my head and waited for him to begin."Well my name is Neji...Hyugga this,"he pointed towards the girl with the blush and hurt arm beside him,"is my cousin Hinata Hyuagga."

"And the others?"

He shifted to look behind him and pointed to each as he said their name."The one with the two buns in her hair is TenTen.Thats Kiba and his dog Akamaru.Then the blonde spiky headed baka over there is Naruto.Then theres...,"he looked to the one he earlier adressed as TenTen and asked,"Where'd Sasuke go."

Then some sudden voice spoke,"Hyugga...," Neji looked around."I'm up here."

Neji looked up and pointed,"Thats Sasuke."

...

**AUTHORS NOTE:Ok so this is my first story the second chappie of course but hey I can't help that I couldn't figure out how to work my stinkin computer.Anyways I would like for people to tell me how good or bad I am considering I'm not sure if my friends and family are telling me the truth. Oh and if you have any suggestions or requests I'd be happy to consider writing them in or writing another story with them.Thanks I love you all.**

**-verycherrybaby**


	3. 3 The next morning

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Naruto probably never will be but if I ever do You'll be the first people to know.

**Broken Blossom**

The sun burst the dark bubble of night allowing the colors to spread across the sky.My heavy eyes fluttered open to the sight of a boy next to me.His hair dark as night itself.His skin pale as the moon.Slowly,cautiously, I tried to scoot away from him only to find that he was holding me somewhat like someone might hug a teddy bear.'_Great this is just great I have some strange boy __hugging__ me_'.Well considering I couldn't escape his grasp without waking him up I turned over to see Neji.Awake.'_YES!_' "Neji," I whispered,"Neji."

"Yea...What in the!?Why is he holding you?"

"Well ya see I was kinda hoping _you_ could tell _me _that."

"Well I can't so...um...Yeah."

"Okay do you know what happens if you wake him up."

"No."

"I do," I turned and looked behind me Sasuke had woken up.

"Ok so for future references what happens when people wake you up?"

He raised an eyebrow at me then continued."Well normally I'll hit them or something it just depends on,"he put his hand up and lifted a finger for each,"who they are, why they are waking me up, and what mood I'm in."

"Great thanks for telling me that now um... could you like let go of me I kinda need to go check something."

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"No its ok.Just try your best to not let it happen again."He nodded his head,yawned,and sat up.I got up and looked around on the other side of Neji was Hinata and on the other side of her was Kiba and Akamaru.TenTen was...Well TenTen was in a tree curled up on one of the lower branches.'_Nice TenTen ... Really nice'_ I thought.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Eventually everyone was getting up and the last sleeper (soon to be awake) is Hinata woohoo lets throw a party.Any ways back to reality.Hinata was still asleep and Neji had a what I assumed to be his thinking face."Hey _Neji_."

"Hey _what_."

" Does she always sleep in this late?"

"No. Normally she's the first one up."

"Oh well thats um... interesting."

"Yeah I know."

We continued on with our little conversations for a few minutes then we heard some soft noise.We all looked at Hinata.It was her she was making that soft noise.Closer and closer I got until finally I could understand what she was saying."Die!Barney!Die! If you don't die I Hinata Hyugga shall kill you!"

"What the...Neji I thought you said she was shy!"

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

**ok basically this was a fill in chappie until i can like you know come up with something better.Oh and my best friend was the one to come up with the idea for the ending.you know the whole barney thing.Oh and watch out Ima have a new fic or play out soon hopefully!;p**


	4. 4 Suprise

**Ok so welcome back to my little fanfic.This chapter should give you a laugh or 2.Anyways just telling you that you might check for my new story hopefully I'll have it out today if not sorry I'll do my best to get it in tommorow.**

**-verycherrybaby3**

**Disclaimer:I'm still working on taking over until that time comes I don't own Naruto!**

_** Broken Blossoms**_

"She is shy."

"If thats shy then I'd probably hate to see someone thats confident!"

"What do you mean?"

"Die!Barney!Die! If you don't I Hinata Hyugga shall kill you! I don't know about you Neji but thats not what I could call _shy!_"

TenTen still being in the tree could've killed herself had she not caught herself from falling."Neji I think Sakura's right thats not very um... shy sounding."

"Well she used to be.She's asleep I mean she has no control over what she says or does when she's asleep.No one does!"

"I guess your right but that's still uh...um a little scary."

Another noise from Hinata only this time she was..._ singing!_I love you you love me lets get together and KILL Barney with a shotgun -BANG! BANG!- Barney's on the floor no more purple dinasour.

"Okay Neji I think its time we wake her up."

"You're probably right."

He walked as slowly as possible towards her and shook her shoulder a little."Hinata,"he whispered,"Hinata."He turned around to look at me and shrugged his shoulders,"Your turn," he told me.

I took my water bottle and poured some on her."Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.Cold cold cold r-re-really c-co-cold."Naruto came up behind her and draped a blanket over her shoulders.I looked over at Ino whom for hours on end now had been trying to get us back on the road.

"Ok you guys I have to get going again."

"Where are you heading to."

"I'm not really sure."

"What do you mean?"

"We're running from our village."

"Oh so your runaways too."

"Huh?"

"What he means,"Sasuke spoke up,omg its a miracle,taking Neji's place.

"We're all running away from our villages too."Sasuke glared at her.In return she just flashed her teeth at him grinning ear to ear!


	5. 5 On the road again

**Ok so i have a little time on my hands.Kinda my cat keeps jumping on my keyboard though and It's making this a little hard.She's also annoying me by meowing every 3 seconds.Anyways I decided while I still have time I better like type the next part of the story.So here it is.Oh and I have a new story out It's called Under the Stars,In the Sun.If you like my work check it out.I only have the first chappie out though.**

_** Broken Blossoms**_

I was in complete and utter shock.They're runaways.I must have looked like a total retard just standing there as my mind tried to comprehend all of this."So what your saying is y-you guys ran away from home to."

I looked around to all of them,my eyes landing on Sasuke's as he spoke."Pretty much all for different reasons."

Ino smiled at me and nodded her head.I gave a slight nod back and asked,"Would you like to come with us?We could travel together."

"Neji it _would_ make it a little safer."TenTen argued.

"Thats true."

"And it w-wo-would be fun to have some other girls around."Hinata said.

"And I think that every one here is agreeing,"Sasuke said smirking.

"So the answer is...,"Naruto said adding a spot for Neji,or Sasuke to answer.

"The answer is Yes!"Both of them looked each other in a get out of my thoughts way.I just laughed.

The next thing we knew us girls were holding hands and jumping up and down in a circle.We did that and then fell over on top of something."KIBA YOU LITTLE LAZY, WAKE UP!"

"Oh,"Naruto started,"so that's where Kiba went."We just glared at him.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

After we woke Kiba up and packed all of our things.We hit the road(just an expression people).We walked for hours on end then came across a small town.

Great time to refill some supplies."I'll be right back you guys I'm gonna go get some bore bandages and things."They nodded and I ducked into a little store.And in record time I was out.

We passed through the town and we were making our way out when one minute we were all walking and then my footsteps were the only pair that I could here I stopped dead in my tracks,listened,turned around,and opened my eyes.What I saw was my friends' faces mouths open eyes wide. "What ,"I asked them.The only response I got was Ino pointing a finger telling me to look behind me.

...

**I know not the best chappie right.Anyways I have other things to do so I don't have much time right now I'll make the nest chapter a whole lot better anyways keep reading once a day every day until the story is finished.verycherrybaby.**


	6. 6 True friends

**Disclaimer:I know you're really disappointed that I don't own Naruto yet.Don't worry it won't be that way for long I'm gonna do what Hinata wishes she could do to Barney!Muwhahahahahahah...(chokes)**

_**Broken Blossoms**_

"What,"I asked I slowly turned around to look behind me.My eyes must have turned as big as saucers they would have had to,to take in the entire sight.

I turned back around to look at my friends Hinata,TenTen, and Ino were now hiding behind the boys Hinata clutching Neji's right arm TenTen his left and Ino holding to Sasuke for dear life.For a second I wanted to join them but decided against it for the sake of the boys.  
"Maybe we should turn back you know go a different direction."Ino said her voice shaking.

"NO!We've come to far to turn back now!"

"She's right,"Neji said agreeing with me.

I turned back around and my voice shakier than normal I said,"I know it looks a little um... scary but hey it can't be that bad.I mean it's just another forest right...right?"

I jumped as I felt a hand on my shoulder."No it's not just another forest,"Sasuke said.

"That is _just what I wanted to hear._"Note the sarcasm.

I turned my head to look back,"It would be easier just to turn around and leave you know go back and find another way to some other place."

"Yes but it might be just as easy to go on ahead and face the challenge."

"No it wouldn't be just as easy but it _would _be a whole heck of a lot more fun."

"I don't know about you guys but I want to find the easiest way of escape and from what I know thats finding a place to hide for a while and leaving no evidence."

The least expected person stepped forward first,"I'm with Sakura,"Hinata said putting her hand out.I put my hand in on top of hers.

Then TenTen stepped up to the plate,"I go wherever Hinata and Sakura go."She added her hand to the pile.

One by one they stepped forward adding their hands until one was left.Sasuke."Come on dude."Neji said,"You know you want to,"he temted.

"Fine."That one word is all I needed to rejoice, to know that everyone was with me,to know that I had found _true _friends."

...

**Yes yes I know short chapter but I say again I don't have much time anymore.Don't worry I'm gonna try to get back in the habit of writing once a day Morning or Night I'm not really sure but I'll start writing again.**


	7. 7 Almost Comepletely Trusted and Leaders

**Ok ok I get it you guys are angry because I didn't update for a very long time anyways I'm back.I would've been updating all along if it wasn't for the fact that I had a ton to do and my sister(best friend who like lives with me)was back home and I like wanted to spend time with her anyways for the next two weeks I will update at least once a day.From there I'm not really sure what'll happen.Thnx 4 being patient.verycherrybaby!monkey...haha...**

**ooo tough crowd.**

**Disclaim:Still working on taking over guys.Sorry I promise I'll try to put my plans to action next week okthis week I'm like totally booked trying to like get my stories on the computer so yeah!**

_**Broken Blossoms**_

True friends is wat I had after hoping for so long.Either way I was happy,glad,ecstatic,etc.to finally have someone I could almost completely trust.Almost completely.Why almost?Because after being abused for as long as I had been you learn to trust nobody completely.But almost comepletely is almost just as good right...right...ok maybe not but its as close as I get to trusting anyone.

"Are we going or not,"Sasuke said making me snap out of my thoughts back to where my new 'almost completetely trusted'friends were.

"Yeah,"I answered lets go.

"W-wait,"Hinata stuttered out of nervousness I geuss.We'd have to fix that later.

"Yeah Hina,"asked TenTen.

"Aren't we going to need some kind of like...leader or something?I mean l-like some one to make the final decision."

"She makes a good point,"Ino pointed out.

"Yeah it makes sense,"Neji said.

"And actually we might need two,"I suggested.

"Two?,"Sasuke questioned.

"One for the girls one for the guys."

They all just stared at me for a moment before Kiba asked,"Why?"

"Because girls and boys are different.We have different opinions.And not to mention different needs and different secretal things that only girls need to know .As do you boys."

""Ok I guess that makes sense,"Sasuke answered for all the boys who were looking at each other with looks of whatever plastered all over their faces,and were nodding yes.

"Ok so let's choose,"Ino said,"I nominate...Sakura for the leader of the girls!"

"Woah there Ino wanna slow it and tell me why?"

"You're just the leader type, you make good decisions, and somehow yo always know when somethings wrong and you understand girls more than any one person I know.So all in favor of Sakura for the leader of the girls raise your hand,"she stated raising her hand in the air.Followed by TenTen,Hinata,Neji,Sasuke,Kiba,and Naruto.

"Ok then I would be honored.Now one of you boys nominate some one."

"Okay I nominate Sasuke,simply because I'm the only other male here who can lead and I don't want to.Any one who is ok with Sasuke for leader raise your hand,"Neji said.

Everyone but me raised their hand in an instant.After a few seconds of being reluctant I raised my hand to say that I agreed."Okay.I guess it's settled Sakura,Sasuke you are our new leaders,"Hinata said blushing.

"So lead the way,"Kiba said smirking all the while.

...

I** I know its probably not as long as I would like it to be but my fingers are really tired from writing.So like I'm gonna have to stop!BUT the next chappie will be extra long to make up for the times I promised to write but didn't ok.**

**yours trulyvercherrybaby**

**p.s.:I have a c2 community out know um...if you would like to join just pm me so i can add you and your stories k.**


	8. 8 Lost & asleep again

**Ok sorry I have been having a lot of **_**writers block**_** DunDunDun!I hate it anyways I have the next few chappies planned out.And sorry it's takin so long there has been a minnie fam crisis goin on.Anyways I'd like to say thanks to all my faithful readers.You know who you are.Thank you for patiently waiting.**

**vcb**

**Disclaim: I own Naruto!Woohoo!I have finally acheived my dream!Oh yeah!I own naruto,I finally own...(Friend pours cold water on vcb)Awe man I don't own Naruto It was all a dream...Waaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!**

_**Broken Blossoms**_

__We did one last check to make sure we had enough supplies to last for awhile.Then we were off.Into the woods we went.In the unknown we were sure to find adventure.Or a bunny rabbit or both or whatever you know.Something was like bound to happen.Anyways the order of the scewed line we had formed kinda went like this.Me in the front,Hinata right behind me then Naruto,Ino,Kiba and Akamaru,Neji,then TenTen,then following behind taking up the end was..."Sasuke?"I stopped dead in my tracks.Making every one come to a hault.

"Where's Sasuke,"I questioned looking behind to see if I could find him.Then I looked to each person looking questionably to each other and shrugging their shoulders.

Ok this is not what I wanted to happen like at all."Ok you guys stay right here.Neji you're in charge of the boys until I get back Double T your in charge of the girls K!"

"Got it," they said in unison.After I was sure they understood I left to find the one who was supposed to be helping me keep things in order.How was it working out?

Not so good!AT ALL!Sorry.I have really got to stop talking to myself.

...

I kept back tracking until sunset.I was about to give up when I heard a small cry of distress.It was him.I ran as fast as I possibly could towards the sound.When I got there he was sitting on the ground holding his ankle.It was bleeding.Badly.

"Come on,"I said,"we better get you back to camp."He just looked up at me and nodded.I threw his arm over my shoulder, to support his ankle some and helped him all the way back to the others.Where Hinata was already asleep.UhOh...!!DUN...DUN...DUN...!!

I sat Sasuke on an old stump,bandaged his wound and then put a blanket over his shoulders.Then I looked over to Neji and shook my head as he lowered his to look at the ground."No traveling for a couple days guys," he said,"Sasuke's to hurt to go."

...

**And that concludes todays chappie.Anyways next chapter Hinata is asleep deep rading to see what happens.DUN...DUN...DUN...!!**


	9. 9 Not again!

**More writers block.I have been having a lot of it lately.Along with computer troubles.i finally got the retarded thing to work.anyways if you have any ideas just say so.I'll probobly end up using them.**

**vcb**

**Disclaimer:Me no owny yet.Still working on it.**

_** Broken Blossoms**_

__The next day i woke at sunrise.Just like the past three days,I woke next to Sasuke.His dark onyx eyes hidden beneath their pale coverings.Asleep he looked sweet,like he could do no harm.

Not wanting to wake him.I just lay there warm and snug in his arms.i turned slowly to face away from him.Only to see Neji,the one whom I poked,just for the heck of it.The one whom _kicked _back.Thank Kami-sama I'm not a boy.

After about thirty minutes of just laying there Sasuke finally woke up."morning,"he greeted his voice sounded groggy from just wakin up.

"Good morning," I replied hently picking up his arm,that was around my waist,and moving it.i walked out into the woods just a few feet,just enough so no one could see me,sat on the ground and took in a deep breath full of fresh air.Right then all i wanted was a moment of peace.

...

While I was gone every one was waking up.In fact everyone was awake,except Hinata. (Which brings me to the next point.Ok now.Think back to last time we gave description of her sleeping.It was pretty bad huh...Well lets see what happens this time.)

"So Sasuke,"Neji said yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"Hn," his most famous two letter word,was his reply.

"Your ankle feelin' any better,"Neji asked.(Another omg moment except only this time its Nejis omg.Why?He's being...whisperssympathetic.Ahhhh...it's the end of the world.)

"Yeah lots,"Sasuke said.Getting tired of just sitting there he got up and walked over to the old stump and placed himself there.Not noticing Hinata a few feet away.Then the blurting of random things began.

"Ok every one you must understand that Barney must be destroyed all else is irrelevant."

Neji,Sasuke and the others just looked at each other then back at Hinata.

"Ahhhhhhhhh...the stupid evil purple dinasouar is after me..."

"Ok,"Tenten said,"is it just me or has Hinata fallen off the deep end."

"I don't think its just you,"Kiba said.

"Seriously,"Naruto agreed.

"I'm not saying anything,"Ino said.

"Ugh...oh hello who are you...Oh hello Bob are you part of the anti-barney aliance...ok then HEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!!MEEEEEEEEEEE..."

"Ok Tenten's right,"Neji started.

"Hinata has gone off the deep end,"Sasuke said finishing Neji's sentence.

"Oh Bob you're so amazing..."while talking nobody had noticed Hinata had gotten up,sleep walking,she was now by Sasuke.Puckering her lips.Leaning in.That's where I come in.

"HINATA!,"I screamed,she woke up still standing,confused.All she new is that Sasuke's hands were on her shoulders and that they were really close.Then,before any one could explain anything,she slapped him right across the face.

...

**Ok I know your angry that I haven't been writing but its not my fault.I have a few reasons.**

**1)My computer hates me.**

**2)I babysit 3 kids now.**

**3)I've been sick.  
4)I have had major writers block.**

**Any ways needs to go 4 now I will write more hopefully tommorow.If not I apologize ahead of time.**


	10. 10 Confused

**Ok.Here we go.Yes I know that this is a big suprise.I'm writing two nights in a row.gasp gasp I know its the end of the world.**

**Disclaimer:Still working on it.But no I do not own Naruto.Just this story.**

_**Broken Blossoms**_

Right after the slap she backed off covering her mouth with one hand and holding the other out in an apologetic way."I-I...um...I am so sorry Sasuke.I didn't mean to.I-...oh."

I rushed to Sasuke's side falling to my knees.Pulled his hand away from his cheek and gently touched the red mark."Ouch...that must've hurt."

"Ya think,"he replied placing his hand back over the mark.

"Actually...Yes I do,"I said smirking all the while."But it can't possibly be as bad as..."

"As what,"Neji questioned.

"Never mind...ignore whatever I just said...It was nothing."I turned around, grabbed a rag and poured some cold water on it.I then proceeded to again jerk Sasuke's hand away and put the rag on his face.Then letting him take control again by letting his hand come back up to his cheek.

I turned to face Hinata sat on the ground then asked,"so what is it that you have against Barney?"

In which she replied,"in my dreams Barney seeks to make the world his purple kingdom."

"Ok,"Ten ten said.She seemed a little freaked out by this.

"And he does so by corrupting the minds of the weak and innocent thus turning them into...sponge mininons."

"Ding!Ding!Ding!You are the winner of this weeks phsycotic persons contest,"Ino said.

"Yeah Hinata that is kinda weird,"Kiba agreed.

"I know it would never happen but...still."

"Sasuke you ok over there," I said looking over my shoulder,"you're being quiet-er than usual."

"Hn."Again he uses his famous two letter word.When is it gonna stop.When will he actually speak with real words.

I turned to Neji,"what does hn, mean?"

"I really don't know any more,"was his only answer.

Great so I was speaking to not one ladies and gents but two people that...were not only weird but...THEY'RE HARD TO UNDERSTAND TOO!!AHHHHHHHHHHH...

"Ok that's really great help."

...

**Can't write much more tonight.Or any at all for that matter because it's 10:30 and I really need to get to bed or I'm gonna be really tired for work in the morning.Bbs luv u all.Kisses.Good night.Whatever.**

**Read and Reveiw please.I love getting compliments and criticism.It just makes me write faster and better.And don't be afraid to criticize.I can roll wit da punches.**

**vcb**


	11. 11 Beginning of Reasons,Hinata's story

**Disclaimer:How many times do I have to say...Um...type...that I don't own Naruto!!ugh...so troublesome. I wish we didn't have to type ever except at the very first chappie we write. Anyways I decided that because I got so many votes to write more of **_**Broken Blossoms**_** I decided to respect yall's wishes. Although now that school has officially started and I still have work to do well I'm not gonna write a ton. Not that I wrote a lot this summer anyways but ...I have reasons. Even though you might not think so the new ones are a little better.I'll tell you what they are later. Maybe. You might PM and ask?I really like being able to communicate with my readers you know talk to them. Kinda sorta like friends.I don't want my readers to be afraid to talk to me. I like it.**

_**Broken Blossoms**_

I thought about it for a moment 'How do I get him to talk?'At that moment I got a " Sakura I say Hn. whenever I don't feel like talking,"Sasuke said obviously one,answering my question and two assuring me he _was_ indeed ok.

"Oh. Ok," I sat down near TenTen who was currently sitting next to Neji. (Supspicious)

Anyways I looked over to my right to see Kiba his face kinda in a thinking expression.

"Kiba," I said question clear in my voice. He looked over to me,his eye brows raising his eyes wide,and going back and forth."You ok?" I asked him letting a small giggle come out at that point.

He responded with a, "Yeah I'm fine just...pondering something."

"Oooo...like what?!" Ino pushed.

"Like why you guys ran away. And I mean like all of you. None of us have really told why we left. I think it's well kinda weird."

"Why?"TenTen's question came out smooth as butter.

"Well I mean what would push nine and ten year olds to run away?I know my reason you know yours but I think if we truly want to know each other..."

"We should know a little bit of each others past," I said finishing his sentence.

"Exactly. You guys agree?" They all looked at him and nodded. I neither said yes nor nodded my head. I just sat there and tried to convince myself that if I told someone nothing would happen. That they wouldn't turn from me for my past.

After spending a moment in my own head I looked up to see all of them looking at me."Are you ok," came the soft voice of Hinata. I nodded my head.

"Yeah fine I just spaced for a minute. I'll be fine," I assured them. Ino looked at me. Her eyes were full of question and worry.

"So,"she said trying to turn her attention away from me,"Who wants to start?"

Hinata looked at Neji and shrugged her shoulders lightly."Well Hinata and I will I guess.With us going first we can kill to rouge ninja with one kunai."

"N-neji," Hinata said looking up to her older, though not by much, cousin."May I tell some of it please." He looked at her somewhat sympathetically, then gave a slight nod."Thank you.Anyways to make a long story short...well as you all have probably noticed...I'm not exactly the strongest or most confident of people." We all nodded slightly. She looked at us nervously for a moment then continued with,"Well in my family that's a complete and total disgrace.One for me that would've meant death.If not for Neji coming along and deciding to help me before it was to late."

All I could do was look at her.The most wonderfully sweet person I have met in my life...could be dead by now.I couldn't imagine it.I just couldn't.


End file.
